Seto the Pharoah
by Zanman
Summary: What would happen if Yugi lost to Kaiba in his first duel with Seto and Seto took the Millenium Puzzle. Chapter three is up. please R&R.
1. The Puzzle of the Gods

Hi this is my first story and I hope you like it

Disclaimer:

True self:I dont own Yu-gi-oh contrary to what my alter ego Zanman thinks.

Zanman:"Yes i do,my precise...(coughZanman,Zanmancough)"

Translation:some characters dont use proper gammer(or m 2 lazy)

2to and too Other words

Yami/dark

Aibou/partner

Hikari/light

Baka/idiot

Ahou/fool

Gomen/sorry

Yatta/yay or yippy

Hai/yes

Nii-sama/brother

R/are

U/you

Y/why

_Italic words_thoughts

NOTE:chapter takes place before season one of the show(during season zero of the manga)

**_Chapter 1  
_****_The Puzzle of the Gods_**

**Yugi's perspective  
**(FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB)  
**One week earlier**

I woke up and got dressed,after I got my most treasured possesion and left for school.When I got out side I saw my friend Tea Gardner out side,"Hi Tea." I said.

"Hi Yugi, want to walk to school?"

"Sure!"_This is my lucky day,mabye ill show her today._

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked.

"Yeah,I think so."

I took out a golden box and showed it to her."My greatest treasure is in this box,but you have to keep it secret! This riddle is a hint! Its something you can see,but have never seen before! What do you think it is?The answer is..."

just then Joseph Wheeler and Tristen Taylor took the box.

"Heh heh...what r u talking about,Yugi! U win the prize for creepy!"said Tristen.

"Your greatest treasure! said Joey.

"Something you can see,but have never seen before!

"Give it back Tristen"I said

"Pass Joey"

"AH,BE CAREFUL!"

"Only a girl cares about a box.Watching u really pisses me off.Here Tristen"

But Tea intercepted it._Nice catch.I thought._"GET OUT OF HERE!"she yelled.

They ran away yelling "Damn meddling girl!" and "Ill get u back! Dont forget!"

"So Yugi you never said what was in the box."Tea said

"Its a puzzle that will grant the person who solves it 1 wish!"  
To be continued...  
(SFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFSBFSFBSFBSFBSFFBSFBSBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFS)  
_**Authors notes **_

Zanman:Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.I hope you liked this chapter,I did.

True self:_No i didnt,it sucked._

Zanman:Well it will get better.Review I need ideas(I have the main story but I need stuff in between.)


	2. The Puzzle of the Gods 2 Ushio's Offer

Hi chappy two,the puzzle parttwo out of four.  
And too Bloodstoner you got your wish! yay Joey and Tristen,  
"I love all my reveiwers,I hug you"puts mind control devices on backs.  
**REVIEW REVIEW.**We obay.  
Also check out my second fanfic **_The Real Pokemon_**.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh look at chappie one.

NOTE:Still taking place before season one.

**_Chapter 2  
_****_The Puzzle of the Gods part 2  
_****_Ushio's Offer  
_****_Joey's per  
_**(SFB SFB SFB SFB SFB SFB SFB SFB SFB SFB SFB)

"WHOS A BULLY" I yelled still fuming.

"Uh.. Joey that would be us, yup" said Tristen.

"What were you saying about bullies?" said a huge teenager dressed in black and had the words Hall Monitor written on his sleeve.

"Nothing, keep out of this you..." I started but I was cut off.

Tristen had put his hand over my mouth "ah..no.Its nothing, nothing."

"Picking on people is bad." said the man.

"Yes! That is so true!" and the man walked away.

"Joey! Who do you think you are picking a fight with? Thats the ogre of a hall monitor Ushio! He makes all the rules at school! Even the teachers are too scared of him to say anything!"

"USHIO! I'M GONNA GET YOU SOMEDAY!"I yelled, now even madder.

"Dame! life is so dull!"

"Oh? I have got something interesting..."

"Whats that?"

"Something I snuck out of Yugi's treasure box! I just got a glimpse, but it looked like a puzzle! So if he is missing a piece, he can't solve it!"

"Wow! Good work, Joey"

"I'll just take this...and do this!" I said as I thew it out the window and into the pool

"Bwa ha ha ha ha! That's great!"

_hmph! Treasure...! He talks like a girl! that's what annoys me!_I thought "Let's go!"

**_Yugi's per_**

The bell rung, school was over (whooo no school) it was time to go home.

"Okay! Lets get home and finish that puzzle." I said.

"You're Yugi...aren't you..." said Ushio.

"...!Yes?"

"I'm Ushio the hall monitor...I want to ask you something."

"Uh..."

"Are you being bullied by certain students in your class?"

"WHAAAA? Nothing like that ever happens to me."

"Hold on! Victims often defend their attackers!"

"I've been investigating! Heh heh! You can stop worrying,Yugi"

"Huh..uh...er..."

"I'LL BE YOUR BODYGUARD FROM NOW ON!"

"I.. there is really nothing going on so.. see you later.. thanks though."

_Heh heh.. I've found a good dupe...! _Ushio thought

"What was that about...weirdo." I said to my self  
(SFB SFB SFB SFB SFB SFB SFB SFB SFB SFB SFB SFB)


	3. The Puzzle of the Gods 3 Ushio's Threat

thanks to all my reviewers I dedicate this chapter to them.  
Please read **_The Real Pokemon _**and if you are really really really (you get the picture)  
bored read **_Who Wants to be a Dolleranaire_**. Also **_The Puzzle of the Gods_** series  
(which used to be just **_The Puzzle_** ) now has five parts and chapters 1 and 2 have been  
updated so if you don't like something re-reveiw.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh,at all. No .Nope. Nadda. Nine.  
Not one bit, zer0 zilch.

'somthing' sarcasm or reffrences that disguise sarcasm.

**_Chapter 3  
_****_The Puzzle of the Gods part 3  
_****_Ushio's Threat_**

**Yugi's Per**

That night I stayed up really late working on the puzzle until I fell asleep on top of it.

"Ooooooooo." I moaned as I walked to school. I moaned because my hurt really badly,and I  
would look like a complete baka because I had imprints of puzzle pieces all over my face.

After getting thoroughly laughed at be the entire class (except Tea whose mouth started to  
twich uncontrolably and said "Just ignore it.") I 'rested my eyes' through Math, Science, and  
Social Studies until I woke up to see everyone had gone to lunch (and that had detention on  
friday for "Sleeping in class" and "Disrupting the 'atmosphere' of learning with your 'nasal  
disorder'.")

"That baka ahou Katherine and what atmosphere.Now thats a night I can't work on the puzzle  
and 'nasal disorder', she should just say snoring." I grumbled as I storm out of the class room  
"This just is NOT my day and I'll probably miss lunch."

As I was walking I heard shouting outside and rushed to what was happening and what I  
saw made me gasp. Ushio was pulverizing two people and it took me a second to realize  
that they were Joey and Tristin.

"Joey! Tristen! What in the world!" I shouted.

"I told you Yugi, I'm your bodyguard" said Ushio "so I decided to teach them a lesson, one they  
will never forget."

"T...thats..! Ushio! This is to much! A... are you all right Joey! Tristen!"

"Yugi you bastard... are you happy now..." Joey said weakly.

"...! No its not true! You think I asked him to do this...!" I said taken aback by Joey's words.

"Move it Yugi! I'm not done punishing them!" Ushio shouted as he pushed me aside and kicked Joey in the stomach.

"Stop" I shouted getting inbetween Ushio and Joey.

"Whats this! Are you protecting them,Yugi? You're a strange one. This is your chance to get  
them back for everything. Hit them! Kick them!"

"I CAN'T DO THAT TO MY FRIENDS" I screamed at the top of my lungs and Joey looked up in  
suprise.

Ha ha ha... You're a real winner. You call them youre friends...? Are you serious? These are the  
guys that pick on you everyday!

"They weren't picking on me... They wer teaching me to be a man..."

"Well whatever... But remember, Yugi! You still have to pay what you owe! Bodyguard charges...  
200,000 yen!"

"What! 200,000 yen? (about 1,600 US dollors)"

"Heh, heh... for 200,000 yen you can hit these guys all you want... You can take out your daily troubles on them. I think its a good deal..."

"Whats this? You aren't satisfied until I hurt them even more?"

"...! DON'T TOUCH THESE TWO ANY MORE! IF YOU'RE GIONG TO HURT SOMEONE, HURT ME!" I screamed again and Joey looked at me shocked.

"You're beyond stange, you're crazy... All right then. As you wish... I'll show you what will  
happen if you don't pay up! Normally, I hate picking on people... but this isn't 'bullying' this is  
'warning'." He yelled as he picked me up and started thrashing me.

_W-why... Why are you doing this? If you stayed quiet like always... If you didin't resist... You  
__wouldn't get hurt... You're protecting us...! Yugi...! _Joey thought as he stared in awe as I got  
pulverized.

_I made a wish on the puzzle... "I wish for friends"t ... Friends I can count on... Friends who could  
__count on me... No matter what...! Friends who could count on me...! _I thought as Ushio used  
me as a human punching, kicking, kneeing, and elbowing bag.

"Well I'll leave it at this. Bring the money tomarrow! Got it! 200,000 yen!" Ushio said as he droped  
me to the ground and kicked me over. "Break your promise and that wont be all you get... I'll  
teach you even more pain! With this...!" He said as he took out a knife.

"Uuunnnng" I coughed.

"Ha ha ha ha ha" He laughed as he walked away

_Damn... Ushio... he is the worst of the worst! But there's nothing I can do... He is so big and  
__powerful... I couldn't hurt him in a million years... Da_mn. _Is giving him the money all I can do...?

* * *

_

**_Author's Notes  
_**Yay just a little more in the next chapter and then Yugi, Joey, and Tristen will be friends!  
And thanks to my two friends B.E.T.D and Annad of Rin and also Bloodstoner for reveiw but  
Blood REVEIW CHAPTER TWO! And every one go to my Profile for updates then my C2  
and homepage. 


	4. The Puzzle of the Gods 4 Yami's Game

I proudly present **_Seto the Pharoah_** 4 and the second to last part of **_The Puzzle of the Gods_**.  
Also check out **_The Real Pokemon_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh if I did I would be richer than Seto, I would own Seto,I would  
own Kaibaland, that would be cool.

**_Chapter 4  
_****_The Puzzle of the Gods 4  
Yami's Game  
_**Yugi's Per

(SFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFB)

"Ow ow ow..." I moaned as the bruises on my face started to sting _This is the worst  
__day of my entire life. _I thought as I counted my money."1,656 yen... Ahhh ... What  
should I do... 200,000 yen... thats way to much money... but what should I do..."  
I said as I picked up the puzzle. Click "If I don't pay,-" Click "-He'll beat me up again..."  
Clack "Ah! What am I doing working on a puzzle?" I said irratated with myself throwing the  
puzzle down. "This isn't the time for that..." But then I picked it back up "But I can't"  
Click click "Think of" Click "Anything to do..." Click clack...Click "Working on a puzzle"  
Clack click "At least makes" Click Clack "me feel" Click "Better" CLICK "Ah! It went in...  
I get it... After you put this in, you give it a half turn... Then this one has to go in to...  
Click "See!" Click "Its strange... solving the puzzle is easy today... even though I feel  
awful..." Click Click "..." Click Click **Cliiiiccck **"...!" _I... I... I did it...! "_When I fit the  
last piece in its done! Huh...! ITS GONE... Its gone! The last piece isn't there...! GONE...!  
W-where is it? I must have dropped it somewhere... No way... No way...! No way!  
IT'S GONE!" I cryed. _The puzzle... The puzzle... I can never solve the puzzle...! I'll never  
__get my wish! _I smashed my fist onto my desk. (Wow Yugi talks to himself alot.)

Grampa's Per

As I entered the room I saw Yugi slumped on his desk and then I saw it "Whoa ho...  
I'm amazed! You've finished The Millenium Puzzle!"

"No... I couldn't finish it after all, Grampa..." Yugi replied downheartedly.

"Yugi... you've poured your heart and soul into this puzzle for the last 8 years...  
You should have more faith!

"Huh..."

"Your wish will be granted!" I threw out my fist and in my palm was the last piece of The  
Millenium Puzzle."

"G-grampa. THANK YOU! You found it four me!"

"Here now. Yugi... I wasnt the one that found it..."

"Huh!"

"One of your friends came ny just now... He asked me to give you that. Even though it  
wasn't raining, he was soaking wet..."

_I wonder who that could have been! Thank you anyway! _Yugi thought to himself.

"He told me everything... said he was Joey... asked me not to tell you his name... (wow he  
was really good at that) I was worried about the bruises on your face, but... _He told me a  
__thug called Ushio is threatening you._ I thought._ Yugi... The money is in your bag... If it will  
__help you stay out of trouble..._ Good night, Yugi!

Thank you, Grampa. Good night." Yugi replied and I left.

_"Ho ho ho... I'm amazed that he finished The Millenium Puzzle... But, thats my grandson...  
__It's written in The Book of The Dead that whoever solves The Millenium Puzzle inherits the  
__Shadow Games. He becomes the Guardian of right and passes judgment on evil. Ho ho...  
__I think that the thug Ushio might be the one getting in trouble._

Upstairs as Yugi fit the last piece into place a beam of light shot out of the puzzle and hit  
Yugi, he gasped then all went black. Yugi thought he had just fallen asleep... But one  
person new where Yugi was, the one Yugi met.

Ushio's Per

"I can't believe Yugi called me out...! And to the school at midnight... Hn... YUGI!"  
I gasped in shock as I saw Yugi sitting on some weights with wierd cloths on.

"Thanks for coming, Ushio..." He replied.

"Well I got to hand it to you! I can tell your going to be a good boy and give me the money  
like I asked. Don't like that wierd costume... But thats okay!" I said then I threw my hand  
out and said "Hand it over now... ? Tthe cash! **The money! 200,000 yen!**"

"It's right here..." he said taking out a stack of money. "And I've raised it to 400,000..."

"**400,000 yen!**"

"But this much money... It wouldn't be any fun to just hand it over... so... **How about  
****you play a game with me!**

"! A game...?

"Right... Not just any game... A Shadow Game! How about it? If you win you get more  
than 200,000 yen! Not bad, Huh?"

"Interesting..."

"We need just one tool to play this game. That knife you've got hidden Ushio!"

"Heh..." I said as I put the knife on the weights.

"Okat, everything is prepared"

"Money and a knife...!" _What game can we play with these_.

"I'll explain the rules! The players take turns putting the money on their hands and  
stabbing it with the knife. The player keeps only the money that the knife stabs.  
And he must always take more than one bill. The game continues until the last bill  
is gone! The challenge is to take as much money as possible." If a player tries to take  
the money by hand, or quits the game in the middle, he loses and forfeits all of his  
money to the opponent. Doesn't that sound interesting?

"Heh... heh heh... Huh! It's just a test of courage..." _I-is this really Yugi...!

* * *

**Author's Notes  
**Yay I finished and I'm going to answer ALL my reviews Yatta. _

**Chapter 1 Reviews**

bloodstoner: Great, maybe you could write about how Joey and Tristan become friends with Yugi?

Blessed be  
**Zanman: **I did! Yatta

B.E.T.Dmeh... It was okay. I'd want to see the next chapter. Post please!

**Zanman: **Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! I have posted them but you haven't read them!

Annad of RinThats a great story,I'm guessing you're about 12..wait 11.

Annad  
**Zanman: **Could be, that would explain the Zodiac, I think

darkdreamerofmidnightMe:Nice...um ideas?...make some promblem between Kaiba and Mokie when he has the puzzle..that would be interesting eh'?  
Seto:NO!  
Mokie(XD):YATTA! YATTA!  
Me(XP):heeheeheh!..okay update soon!

Weirdo's of Me...(Wolfie and friends)

**Chapter 2 Reviews**

**Annad of Rin **

**_Zanman:_** _This is great! It sounds very proffesional. I would never guess that you are twelve years old!  
Huh? But I might not be.8P  
_

Yay I finished and I'm going to answer ALL my reviews Yatta. Yay I finished and I'm going to answer ALL my reviews Yatta. Yay I finished and I'm going to answer ALL my reviews Yatta. Yay I finished and I'm going to answer ALL my reviews Yatta. Azure Sands  
_Really good story. It'll be better if you made it longer. But i do really like it. It's quite funny aswell. Update Soon !**Zanman: **Yatta. Thank you and I think I made it longer. _

_Anita ShadowQueen_

_I really liked this chapter, though it's a shame it isn't a bit longer. I think it's in great format 2, but it could be more detailed. :)  
cya  
**Zanman: **Yatta. Thank you and I think I made it longer AND I think i made it more detailed, tell me. _

_darkdreamerofmidnight:Me(O.O):Ushio...was the HM!...I thought he was the bully...or did you change it?...oh well it don't matter anyway and um...oh yah later tell me what you think of "D.O.A" the song from the "Foo Fighters" bye!  
Seto & Mokie(O.O):BLOODY GLASS AHH!  
Me(-.-'):the've said that six times?...what the hell is wrong with them?..._

_**Zanman: **Ushio was the hall monitor but... Abused his powers, or something I got  
from the 1st episode when they wereremembering about how they became friends._

_Hiei13: I suppose it's not that bad. Although to be honest, it's not the best I've ever read. Try making it more detailed and longer. It'll help in the long run._

_**Zanman: **Like i said before I have made it longer AND I think i made it more detailed, tell me._

_Annad of Rin: This is such a cool story! I can't wait to hear what happens next! I like how Yugi stands up for his friends. even if it means getting hurt. I like that Yugi is like a real person, too._

_**Zanman:** Yes...End-communication-Beeeeeeep- _


End file.
